vengeance_seriesfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Gary Oldman
Gary Leonard Oldman ist ein englischer Schauspieler und Filmemacher, der James in der ersten Staffel von porträtieren wird. Biografie Gary Oldman ist ein talentierter englischer Filmstar und Charakterdarsteller, der für seinen "großen" Schauspielstil bekannt ist. Er ist einer der berühmtesten Schauspieler seiner Generation, mit einer abwechslungsreichen Karriere in Theater, Film und Fernsehen. Er ist bekannt für seine Rollen als Sid Vicious in Sid und Nancy (1986), Drexl in True Romance (1993), George Smiley in Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011) und Winston Churchill in Darkest Hour (2017), unter vielen anderen. Für einen Großteil seiner Karriere war er bekannt dafür, übertriebene Gegner zu spielen, wie den Terroristen Egor Korshunov im 1997er Blockbuster Air Force One (1997), obwohl er mit heldenhaften Rollen im Harry Potter ein neues Publikum erreicht hat und Dark Knight Franchise. Er ist auch ein Filmemacher, Musiker und Autor. Gary Leonard Oldman wurde am 21. März 1958 in New Cross, London, England, bei Kathleen (Cheriton), einer Hausfrau, und Leonard Bertram Oldman, einem Schweißer, geboren. Er gewann ein Stipendium für das britische Rose Bruford Drama College in Sidcup, Kent, wo er einen B.A. Er studierte anschließend am Greenwich Young People's Theatre und trat in den frühen 80er Jahren in zahlreichen Stücken auf, darunter "The Pope's Wedding", für das er den Time Out's Fringe Award als bester Newcomer erhielt 1985-1986 und dem Drama Magazine Award der British Theatre Association als Bester Hauptdarsteller für 1985. Vor seiner Bekanntheit war er als Arbeiter in Fließbändern und als Pförtner in einem Operationssaal tätig. Er bekam Jobs, verkaufte Schuhe und enthauptete Schweine und unterstützte seine frühe Schauspielkarriere. Sein Filmdebüt war Remembrance (1982), obwohl seine früheste denkwürdige Rolle kam, als er Sex Pistol Sid Vicious in der Biopic Sid und Nancy (1986) spielte und den Evening Standard Film Award als Bester Newcomer erhielt. Er erhielt dann eine Nominierung als Bester Schauspieler von BAFTA für seine Darstellung der 60er Dramatiker Joe Orton in Prick Up Your Ears (1987). In den 1990er Jahren brachte Oldman eine Reihe von ikonischen realen und fiktionalen Bösewichten zum Leben, darunter Lee Harvey Oswald in JFK (1991), die Titelfigur in Bram Stokers Dracula (1992), Drexl Spivey in True Romance (1993), Stansfield in Léon: The Professional (1994), Jean-Baptiste Emanuel Zorg in The Fifth Element (1997) und Ivan Korshunov in Air Force One (1997). In diesem Jahrzehnt porträtierte Oldman auch Ludwig van Beethoven in der Biopic Immortal Beloved (1994). Oldman spielte die begehrte Rolle von Sirius Black in Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban (2004), was ihm eine Schlüsselrolle in einem der erfolgreichsten Franchises überhaupt einbrachte. Er wiederholte diese Rolle in Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch (2005) und Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (2007). Oldman übernahm auch die Rolle des Detektiv James Gordon in Batman Begins (2005) von Autor und Regisseur Christopher Nolan, eine Rolle, die er in The Dark Knight (2008) und The Dark Knight Rises (2012) spielte. Prominenter Filmkritiker Mark Kermode, in der Rezension The Dark Knight, schrieb, "die beste Leistung in dem Film, von einer Meile, ist Gary Oldman's ... es wäre schön zu sehen, dass er eine Nominierung für Oscar bekommen, weil eigentlich Er ist der Typ, der in all dem irgendwie übersehen wird. " Oldman spielte in der 2009er Version von A Christmas Carol, in der Oldman drei Rollen spielte, mit Jim Carrey eine Hauptrolle. Er spielte eine Hauptrolle in David Goyers übernatürlichem Thriller The Unborn, der 2009 veröffentlicht wurde. Im Jahr 2010 spielte Oldman zusammen mit Denzel Washington in The Book of Eli. Er spielte auch eine Hauptrolle in Catherine Hardwickes Rotkäppchen. Oldman sprach die Rolle des Bösewichts Lord Shen und wurde für seine Leistung in Kung Fu Panda 2 für einen Annie Award nominiert. Im Jahr 2011 porträtierte Oldman den Meisterspion George Smiley in der Adaption von John le Carrés Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), und die Rolle brachte Oldman seine erste Oscar-Nominierung ein. Im Jahr 2014 spielte er einen der Hauptmenschen in dem Science-Fiction-Actionfilm Dawn of the Planet der Affen (2014). Im Jahr 2014 spielte Oldman zusammen mit Joel Kinnaman, Abbie Cornish, Michael Keaton und Samuel L. Jackson im Remake von RoboCop (2014), als Norton, der Wissenschaftler, der RoboCop kreiert. Auch in diesem Jahr spielte Oldman in Dawn of the Planet der Affen als eine der Hauptrollen neben Jason Clarke und Keri Russell. Neben der Schauspielerei versuchte Oldman sich für Nil by Mouth (1997) zu schreiben und Regie zu führen. Der Film eröffnete das Cannes Film Festival im Jahr 1997 und gewann Kathy Burke einen Preis für die beste Schauspielerin auf dem Festival. Oldman hat drei Kinder, Alfie, mit seiner ersten Frau, Schauspielerin Lesley Manville, und Gulliver und Charlie mit seiner dritten Frau, Donya Fiorentino. Im Jahr 2017 heiratete er die Schriftstellerin und Kunstkuratorin Gisele Schmidt. Im Jahr 2018 gewann er einen Oscar für den besten Schauspieler für seine Arbeit an Darkest Hour. Frühen Lebensjahren Oldman wurde in New Cross, London, als Sohn von Leonard Bertram Oldman (1921-1985), einem ehemaligen Seemann, der auch als Schweißer arbeitete, und Kathleen (geb. Cheriton; 1919-2018) geboren. Er hat angegeben, dass Leonard ein Alkoholiker war, der die Familie verließ, als Oldman sieben Jahre alt war. Oldman besuchte die West Greenwich School in Deptford und verließ die Schule im Alter von 16 Jahren, um in einem Sportgeschäft zu arbeiten. Er war ein Pianist als Kind und später ein Sänger, aber gab seine musikalischen Bestrebungen auf, eine Schauspielkarriere zu verfolgen, nachdem er Malcolm McDowells Auftritt in dem Film The Raging Moon von 1971 gesehen hatte. In einem Interview mit Charlie Rose aus dem Jahr 1995 sagte Oldman: "Etwas an Malcolm hat mich gerade verhaftet, und ich habe mich verbunden, und ich sagte: 'Ich will das machen'." Aufgewachsen im Süden Londons, unterstützte Oldman seinen lokalen Fußballverein Millwall und folgte auch Manchester United, damit er sein Idol George Best sehen konnte. Im Jahr 2011 würde Oldman von seiner Mutter erfahren, dass sein Vater Millwall nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg vertrat und Oldman sagte: "Kurz nach dem Krieg betrieb sie eine Pension, für Fußballspieler, Millwall Spieler. Und ich wusste, dass mein Vater involviert war Irgendwie mit dem Reserveteam. Aber vor zwei Wochen sagte meine Mutter: "Oh ja, dein Vater hat für Millwall gespielt. Als er jung war, hatte er ein paar Spiele in der ersten Mannschaft." Schauspielkarriere Ausbildung Oldman studierte Mitte der 1970er Jahre beim Young People's Theatre in Greenwich, während er in einem Fließband arbeitete, als Portier in einem Operationssaal arbeitete, Schuhe verkaufte und Schweine in einem Schlachthaus enthauptete. Er bewarb sich erfolglos an der Königlichen Akademie für Dramatische Kunst (RADA), die ihn willkommen hieß, das folgende Jahr erneut zu versuchen, aber riet ihm, etwas anderes zu finden, um seinen Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen. Auf die Frage von Charlie Rose, ob er RADA daran erinnert habe, scherzte Oldman, dass "die Arbeit für sich selbst spricht". Er erhielt ein Stipendium für das Rose Bruford College in Sidcup, Südost-London, von dem er 1979 mit einem BA in Acting abschloss. Oldman beschreibt sich selbst als "schüchternen, aber fleißigen Arbeiter" während seiner Zeit dort, wo er Rollen wie Puck spielte in Shakespeares Sommernachtstraum. Filmographie Externe Links * IMDb * Siehe auch de:Gary Oldman es:Gary Oldman Kategorie:Rachsucht